Monkeyopolis
Monkeyopolis is the final upgrade of Path 3 for the Monkey Village in BTD6. Once bought, it sacrifices all Banana Farms within its radius and in turn generates its own far superior income generation. Instead of having a single price, the cost increases for every Banana Farm in its radius. It cannot be bought in Deflation Mode and C.H.I.M.P.S. as Banana Farms are disabled. It costs $5000 per Banana Farm regardless of difficulty, despite a visual bug displaying wrong prices. See Bugs. Mechanics *The price of the upgrade increases by $5000 with each Banana Farm in its radius. Price changes due to difficulty apply. *The total income generated by the Monkeyopolis per round is one $300 crate every $2000 spent on farms, including difficulty prices. The value of each crate starts increasing if 10 crates have been reached. *The Monkeyopolis will always produce at least one crate. *Monkeyopolis cannot absorb Tier 5 Banana Farms. Strategies Summary While the sacrifice of all the Banana Farms is quite extreme given both the cost of the upgrade and the lost money that could have been reclaimed when selling each Farm individually, Monkeyopolis releases massive amounts of money. Not only does it increase farm production vastly, it is also compresses up to 10 (?) farms into the space of a single village. While on most maps, there is not enough space to place that many farms, it is still extremely powerful with few farms sacrificed to it. The main issue with Monkeyopolis comes with the fact that its role is largely uneeded. High-tier farms are usually not needed on late-game runs due to the fact that money rarely runs out after the initial farming. Furthermore, the Sun Temple and True Sun God provide a lot of money with their support sacrifices already, and are already the main pushing force of late game. Tips *A Banana Research Facility is the best sacrifice, as it is the most expensive farm that can be sacrificed to Monkeyopolis. Bugs *When the Monkeyopolis is initially bought, it will display the wrong price with difficulty price changes applied to the displayed cost, but is only visual and the upgrade actually still costs the same. The bug reverts to normal after the player leaves the upgrade screen and reenters the upgrade screen. This bug is known to occur in 14.0. Version History (BTD6) ;11.0 Monkeyopolis will now produce a maximum of 10 crates per round, and each of these crates will produce a scaling amount of cash based on the farms consumed Gallery 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_23-11-59.png|Monkeyopolis with display of approximately 11:10am/11:10pm Monkeytropylis bugfix.png|Monkey City (not Monkeyopolis) with corrected Monkeyopolis requirement message (Version 4.0) 5FB0D6CD-B44B-4410-828B-8FCBEC4CBFCE.png|Monkeyopolis nearby the giant windmill in Town Center Monkeyopolis Crate Shoving.png|Monkeyopolis producing crates (before Version 11.0) Monkeyopolis crates full.png|Monkeyopolis with a wide array of crates (Sacrifices: 7 4-2-0 Farms on Easy, before Version 11.0) Trivia *This makes Monkey Village the third non-special tower to do sacrifices, first being Super Monkey with its Temple of the Monkey God/Sun Temple and True Sun God and the next being the Soulbind Wizard (Altrough Soulbind upgrade is already replaced with Prince of Darkness) *There is a glitch where the Monkeyopolis upgrade is free when another Monkey City is bought without any Banana Farms near it as the price is determinant on how many farms are near it and is universal dependant on the Monkey City with the least amount of Farms near it (0 meaning all Monkey City can be upgraded into a Monkeyopolis for free). **Patched as of 23/7/2018. *The clock of this and Monkey City in game moves based on your device's time. *There is currently a glitch where, if you exit the game and reopen it, it will try to sacrifice Farms again, replacing the previous income with the new. If there are no Farms in it's radius upon reloading the saved game, there will not be any sacrifices and thus the income will be set to 0. This means that if you plan to exit the game it may be a good idea to stock up on 4-2-0 Farms around the Village to be sacrificed upon reentering or save up some money to rebuild the Monkeyopolis. **Patched as of 23/7/2018. *The value of income gain produced by the Monkeyopolis can be increased by the level difficulty. This also means that for the same monetary value of Banana Farms in Impoppable will grant more cash income. This special mechanic of income cannot be done in other Banana Farms or even any other form of income. *There was a bug where the Monkeyopolis upgrade displayed "Upgrade Locked" without explanation if there are no Banana Farms present and if Monkeyopolis isn't already bought. **Fixed as of Version 4.0, 14/9/18. *There were three ways to own a Monkeyopolis that cannot produce crates: the first method is to play on Easy Difficulty by placing the very first 0-0-0 Banana Farm in radius of a Monkey City prior to upgrading if the Banana Subsidy MK active (won't produce crates due to the lowered $945 cost being less than $1000), the second method is to place any Banana Farm Instamonkey nearby a Monkey City prior to upgrading it to Monkeyopolis, and the third method is to place a Monkeyopolis Instamonkey. **This was fixed in Version 11.0, Monkeyopolis now always produces at least one crate. *Monkeyopolis originally produced more than 10 crates; this was modified in Version 11.0 so that the 10 crates will be worth more money if the sacrified Banana Farm quantity was greater than $20,000. *Similar to Monkey City, the time shown on the artwork is approximately 1:55 on the clock. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Monkey Village Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades